


PとDK

by honeymoonpear



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonpear/pseuds/honeymoonpear
Summary: 龟梨宅水仙 abo设定 大纲流(。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

PとDK

背景设定在小田切龙离家出走，跌跌撞撞地走在路上，撞到了那伙不良少年。

龙主动挑衅，结果被那伙不良少年揍倒在地上了。 于是就龙被一群人围着揍了。 虽说是围着揍，但实际上也就像在极道里一样，龙一开始被一拳打在了嘴角，然后倒在了地上，又被揪起衣领，被说一些什么“你这小子好大的胆子”之类的话。 之后龙想还手，但又被一拳打在了肚子，倒在了另一个不良身上，于是就是类似这样的推搡（。

正当龙被围着揍时，威风凛凛的社区民警功太踩着巡视的自行车经过时看到了，功太大吼一声“你们在干什么！？ ”这群不良看到是警察就飞快地作鸟兽状散开了。

功太看到有个少年倒在了地上，于是停下车跑过去。 功太一看，这少年脸上红一块黑一块的，嘴角额头都是血，眼神好像还有点涣散，赶紧跪在地上将他抱起来让他靠在自己腿上，然后迅速地拨打救护车电话。

其实咱们龙少伤的不重，只是因为白白嫩嫩的，那些伤就显得特别显眼，再加上功太一看这么个白净清秀的少年受伤了就特别着急心疼，不过也是怕龙少有骨折什么的所以不好把人扛起来。 至于龙少眼神涣散是因为一天没怎么吃东西了。

所以去到医院时护士给小田切龙简单地处理了一下伤口就完事了，剩下功太跟龙在大眼瞪小眼面面相觑。 功太首先发挥了警察的职业素养，问：“你家在哪儿，我送你回家。 ” 龙一听要回家，半天没吭声。 就在功太差点以为他是哑巴的时候，龙看着地板，低低地说了一句：“我不想回家……”

功太也是从不良少年过来的，到这时也大致想清楚了事情的经过，所以他就更不可能放着龙不管了，他问龙：“你叫什么名字？ ”

小田切龙终于抬起头，他望着眼前这个一脸正气的警察，似乎想起了什么，漂亮的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，咬了咬下唇还是都没说。 他这脸本就生的漂亮，即使现在嘴角青了眼角还有点红，漂亮不减反而更添了些许楚楚可怜感。

这正气凛然的小警察功太被这漂亮少年这么一看心就更软了，于是软了口气，说道：“你把名字告诉我，我不会把你送回家，今晚你就姑且先在我家住下，可以吗？ ”

龙思考再三，还是回答了，“小田切龙。 ”

功太琢磨了一会儿，小田切？ 看来应该就是警视厅那位的少爷了，他又想起自己的父亲和过去，不由得对这个漂亮少年更为怜惜了。

功太把小田切龙带回了自己家，又联系了龙的父亲跟他说明了情况，那边龙的父亲在小久美老师的劝说下也想通了，于是决定暂时让自家儿子在下属（其实是下下下属）的家里冷静一段时间。

这天晚上，小田切龙跟着功太回到功太家，洗了澡穿上功太给的睡衣，在客房睡下了。

半夜，小田切龙浑身是汗地被热醒了。 他感觉自己的身体有些异样的变化，身体又热又躁，喉咙干的要命。 他决定去客厅倒杯水喝。 然而，在他刚走到客厅时，他突然双腿发软，不由自主地跪在了地上，手臂不小心撞到了旁边的柜子。

本就睡眠很浅的功太听到响动后急忙起床来查看情况。 一走到客厅，浓烈的玫瑰甜香汹涌而来，生理知识和alpha的直觉告诉他这是omega的信息素气味。 他赶忙走过去将小田切龙抱去沙发上，他焦急地挠挠头，问道，“你是omega？ 怎么不跟我说？ ”

众所周知，omega是非常珍贵且受保护的，而一个alpha是万万不能随便带一个与他没有伴侣关系的omega回家的。

小田切龙无奈地啧了一声，说道：“我…… 分化了。 ”这本来也不能怪龙，他的父亲是alpha，母亲是omega，而他的检测报告显示他可能会分化成alpha的概率是76%。

功太闻言更焦虑了，他可没有应付过第一次分化的omega，据说第一次分化的omega就会面临发情期，而他一个单身独A的家里怎么可能会有抑制剂。 况且现在大晚上的他上哪买抑制剂，买抑制剂的盘查十分严苛，要是被人查出他跟一个素不相识的omega同居那他可就完了。

正当功太还在左思右想时，龙的发情期来临了。 龙感觉自己的身体更为燥热了，前端挺立起来，后穴似乎也在悄声无息地开始分泌液体。 作为一个不良少年，龙连自己大概率会分化成的alpha的生理课都没认真听，更不要说omega的生理课了。 他现在不知所措，只感觉肌肤干渴，渴望被人拥抱被人填满。

小田切龙当然是不会把这些欲望说出来的，但是身体的难受让他无法控制地呻吟出声。 实际上，随着龙的信息素越来越浓郁，如果不是受过警察的训练，功太已经要被他引发了作为一个alpha的本能。

没办法了，功太决定给龙一个临时标记。 他揉了揉龙的头发试图安抚这个第一次经历发情期的omega，但是他忘了初次分化的omega的发情期比平常的发情期要强烈得多。 所以当功太的带着雪松气味又有些许凉凉的掌心触碰到龙毛茸茸的头顶时，龙感觉自己的不安甚至所谓的自尊都缴械投降了，他像只猫咪一样蹭了蹭功太的手心，又直起身子张开嘴含住了功太的手指。

可能发情期的omega就是会这样无师自通的挑逗吧，功太觉得自己的下身几乎是立刻就硬得不行，名为理智的那根弦一下子就崩掉了，尤其是在这个omega的信息素与自己的如此契合，冷冽与暖甜的结合堪称完美。

信息素的气味将整个客厅笼罩得严严实实，缠绵而缱绻，他低头吻上龙柔软炽热的嘴唇，初经人事的漂亮少年迫不及待地搂上他的脖子将自己交付给他，一切顺理成章水到渠成。

第二天清晨，生物钟让功太还是准时醒了过来。 他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，怀里年轻柔软的身体让他瞬间清醒了。 昨晚的记忆碎片一片片地拼凑了起来，他们从客厅的沙发上一路做到卧室的床上，俩人的衣服乱七八糟的掉在了地板上 ，好像做了有三次，最后在浴室也做了…… 功太的耳朵唰的一下就红透了。

身为一个警察，他居然跟一个素不相识的omega发生了关系，而且这个omega看上去还挺小的样子…… 挺小… 小… 他不会还未成年吧？！

功太非常苦恼，在思来想去将近半小时后做出来一个决定，“我要跟他结婚！ ”

此时，小田切龙也悠悠地醒过来了，他先是感觉自己腰酸背痛，紧接着发现自己正赤裸着躺在一个男人怀里，眼下发生的事情以及昨晚的回忆完全超出了他过去的十七年人生的认知。 他想翻个身再闭上眼重新进入睡眠，但身上的酸痛提醒着他这根本不是梦，他吃痛地嘶了一声。

发现龙醒了的功太，毫不犹豫地坐起身来，果断地实行了刚才的决定，“请跟我结婚！ ”

“哈？！” 龙一脸的难以置信，“你在说什么啊，大叔”他惊得一下坐起身来，被子从白皙光裸的上身滑落，身上的点点红印如春樱绽放。

见此春光，功太感觉自己下身的某个部位似乎又要不争气地站起来了，但身为一个冷静的警察，他还是重复了一遍：“请跟我结婚！ 我会好好照顾你的！ ”

话说龙虽然被惊到不知所措，但是由于被功太标记了，所以本能上还是很依赖功太，加之俩人信息素极度契合，又加上被功太英雄救美，所以龙心里面其实还是有一点点喜欢功太的。

但是，不管怎么说，龙只是一个高中生，结婚这种事对于他来说完全是天方夜谭。 所以他明确拒绝了功太的求婚，同时委婉地表示了自己对于功太的一些好感。 关于这些表达好感的话语大概是些“我可以继续在你家里住但绝对不会跟你结婚”之类的，犬科A功太理所当然地从中感受到了好感（。

但功太表示不行，我不可以不明不白地跟一个未成年omega发生关系兼同居。

龙觉得功太简直不可理喻，他随便从地上捡了一条裤子穿上，冲去了洗手间。

即使直A如功太这时终于悟出了什么，他敲了敲洗手间的门，尽量柔着语气道：“我是认真的。 希望这段时间*你可以好好考虑一下。 ”  
（*注：这段时间指 龙在功太家住的这段时间，因为龙离家出走了，龙的父亲同意了龙在功太家里住一段时间，让双方都冷静一下。 ）

于是，功太还是开始了跟一个未成年omega的不明不白的同居生活。

同居第三天，功太和龙一起去逛超市买日用品，但逛着逛着功太被一单突发案件给警局叫回去加班了，功太揉了揉龙的头，说，对不起啊但是实在是太急了，有什么事情一定要打电话给我。 龙不耐烦地将脑袋从功太的手里挣脱开，表示大叔你好啰嗦啊，你快走吧。

功太走了几步，又匆匆折回来问龙有没有带着那个防狼器（这防狼器是功太送给龙的，怕龙上下学一个人的时候会碰到什么危险，毕竟这样一个年轻貌美的o真是捧在手里怕磕着了含在口里怕化了。 ）龙一摸口袋，啊，没带。 因为今天是跟功太一起出来，功太也忘记提醒他，所以理所当然地就忘带了。

龙这会儿倒也不傲娇了，拿出手机弄了几下，在功太面前晃了晃，说道：“我把你的电话号码设成了紧急号码，别担心了大叔，再不走你就该挨批评了。 ”功太见状也松了口气，于是匆忙赶去警局。

一个人推着购物车的龙在超市遇见了工藤。 就像极道里的剧情一样，工藤说你们现在怎么个个都装好学生了？ 满嘴读书、老师、毕业的，你们这样还算是不良少年吗？

龙不打算理睬他，推着购物车绕过了他，自顾自地去收银台结账。 工藤很气愤，但是又不好在超市里出手，于是心生一计，打算去到超市外面找个偏僻的地方教训龙一顿。

龙结账后，想到工藤可能不会这样善罢甘休，于是打算直接去警局找功太，等功太下班跟他一起回家。 但是这工藤实在过于狡猾，一直跟踪着龙，找了一群人将龙直接堵在了路上。 （姑且当这条路人烟稀少吧，当时是晚上八九点，龙去功太的警局不得不经过这条路。 ）

龙一看形势不对，扔下手里的东西打算逃跑 ，但是这群人将前后都堵住了，龙连忙拨通了功太的电话。

那边功太接起了电话，喂了几声都没听到龙说话，只听到一群人很吵闹的声音，龙似乎在跟人争辩什么，有人很凶狠地在说些什么。 功太心一沉，急忙查了龙的手机定位，踩起巡逻用的自行车就朝那个地方赶去。

所幸功太赶到时龙还没受多大伤，只是脸被揍了一拳，工藤一直揪着他的领子絮絮叨叨。 但功太一看，心肝宝贝儿的漂亮脸蛋旧伤未好又添新伤，一时怒火中烧，将什么警察的要求抛之脑后，挥手就给了工藤一拳，随后将其制服，工藤的那些小啰啰们见状四处逃散开了。

工藤因猝不及防地被功太一拳打倒，又被功太专业的警察擒拿术揍了一番，所以趴在地上半天起不来。

功太扶着龙站起来，急切地问他有没有什么事有没有哪里不舒服。 龙扯了扯红肿的嘴角笑了笑试图安慰他焦急的alpha。

这时工藤本来觉得自己爬不起来了，但是眼前这卿卿我我的画风实在气到了他这个单身狗的狗眼，他不知从哪里掏出了一把弹簧刀，猛地冲了过去。

龙瞥见工藤的动作，奋力大喊了一声“小心！ ”，他想把面前的功太推开，但是他刚分化成omega又因在刚刚的打斗中失了力气，一时竟推不开功太。 幸好功太反应敏捷，抱着龙迅速侧身，俩人一起倒在了地上。

功太转过身来，与工藤几番争斗后夺走了工藤的刀，并将工藤掀翻在地。 这时，功太之前报的警和救护车也刚好赶过来了。 他松了口气，竟感觉意识涣散，眼冒金星。 龙眼看着功太腿一软像是要跪下去一样，赶忙过来扶起他，结果手在功太的侧腰一摸竟是一手的血。

到了医院后，龙因只是一些擦伤很快便被处理好了。 但功太原来是被弹簧刀扎到了侧腰，虽然只是皮肉伤，但伤口不浅，又因在跟工藤的打斗中的剧烈导致失血过多，所以昏迷过去了。

“谁是佐贺野功太的家属？” 护士从病房里走出来问道。 龙唰地一下站起来，但是又好像想到了什么，愣在那里有点茫然。 还好功太的同事走上前，跟护士解释了功太的家属在国外，护士交代了一些注意事项便走了。

同事跟功太关系挺好，也知道龙跟功太的关系，所以进去看了看功太，便出来跟龙说了那些注意事项，还跟龙说功太虽然有时候笨了点但是他是个好人之类的话，又推着龙进病房。

功太已经醒了，脸色因失血过多显得有点苍白，见龙进来，微笑着安慰道：“没事，医生说只是皮外伤。”

龙坐在病床边，不说话只是看着功太，眼圈和鼻头却红红的，豆大的眼泪开始一大颗一大颗地往下掉。刚才在病房外坐着等待时还能崩住，现在一看到功太就如开闸的洪水般哗啦啦的冲出来。

功太赶紧撑起来，凑上前握住龙的手，“不要哭啦，我真的没有事，医生说过两天就可以出院了。” 龙终于哽咽着开口，“我答应你……” 功太可能血流得过多，一时没有缓过神来，愣愣地问了一句：“答应什么？” 龙这会就不是眼睛鼻子红了，脸也红了，声音小得如蚊子嗡嗡般，说道：“结……婚…”

功太闻言，惊喜地一把抱住龙，也不管有没有扯到自己伤口，喃喃道：“太好了太好了……” 龙为刚刚自己说的话羞得不行，又想到这里是病房，想挣脱掉功太的怀抱。功太这时候又想起自己的伤口来了，忙说：“诶诶，别动别动，我的伤口……” 龙一听，瞬间不敢动了，只能老老实实地被功太抱着。

TBC

(但应该没有后续了…


	2. PとDK 的小番外：变成猫了？！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧abo设定   
> 无脑小凰文

绿树荫浓夏日长。在经历了猝不及防分化成omega，紧接着与一个素不相识的警察发生一夜情而后还跟这个警察结婚了等一系列说出去可能都没人信的事情后，小田切龙迎来了他的高中生涯的第二个暑假，他觉得他现在的心理承受能力已经非常强了，不管现在再发生什么事他都不会受到冲击了。

然而他完全想不到自己居然在某一天突然长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴？！

这天下午，难得准时下班的小警察佐贺野功太回到家后意外地没在客厅看见自家最喜欢窝在沙发上看电视或打游戏的小恋人。

难道还在睡午觉？佐贺野一边想着一边走上二楼的卧室。一打开门，床上果然有个被子卷成一团的身影。他蹑手蹑脚地走上前，却发现被子底下怎么会有两只猫耳朵？他以为是小田切龙不知从哪里弄回来的小猫，于是轻轻掀开一些被子——刚刚那对毛茸茸的白色猫耳分明是在小田切的头上，再往下看，居然还有条白色的猫尾巴！眼前的事情完全超出了佐贺野的所有认知范围。难道这是可爱的小恋人给自己的惊喜，抱着这种侥幸的想法，他摸了摸猫耳朵，如此真实的触感以及找来找去都找不到的固定点，明明白白地告诉了他，这就是从小田切龙身上长出来的。

佐贺野功太不由得陷入了深深的迷惑，他怀疑自己是在做梦，他狠掐了一把自己的大腿，结果被痛得嘶了一声。

也不知道是不是被佐贺野吵到了，小田切龙醒了过来，他先是伸手朝头顶摸去，失望地再次摸到毛茸茸的猫耳后，他又感受了一下自己身后，还是感受到了那条突然间就多出来的尾巴后，他叹了口气，整个人缩进被子里，把被子唰地一下盖过了头顶。

小田切•发生无法接受的情况就再睡一遍以为这是梦但睡醒发现这不是梦就会躲进被子里企图逃避的•龙在被子里烦闷地嘟囔道：“啊……烦死了……怎么会这样……”

目睹了全过程的佐贺野功太，虽然脸上还没什么表情，但其实已经被可爱到宛若有一百只大象在心上跳舞。但毕竟是受过专业训练的警察，佐贺野还是仔仔细细地开始询问起小田切龙今天一天的情况。

什么时候变成这样的？  
下午睡醒午觉之后就这样了。

今天中午吃了什么？  
哈？泡面。

没有任何一点异常的情况，但是，这到底为什么会变成？佐贺野功太掏出手机上网查了个遍也没查出这到底是什么原因，反倒是看到了很多猫化r18漫画。

但小田切龙却感觉到自己的身体好像产生了什么变化，似乎是发情期又来了，明明才刚去没多久，怎么偏偏就这种时候来了。突如其来的情热让他习惯性地想要依赖自己的alpha，但不知是不是长出了猫耳猫尾巴的缘故，今天的他比平常更加强烈地想依赖alpha了，身体比脑子先一步做出来反应，他坐了起来抱住了床边的佐贺野的腰，脑袋在佐贺野的胸口蹭来蹭去，完全就像一只想要主人抚摸头顶的猫咪。

佐贺野功太被小田切龙难得一见的投欢送抱弄得有点摸不着头脑，这不是发情期才刚结束没多久吗，“又……来了？”他问道。

“嗯……”怀里的人闷闷地出了点声。

不管怎样，还是先解决眼下最紧要的事情吧。佐贺野单手搂住小田切龙，另一只手揉了揉小田切柔软的头发，手心触碰到猫耳，这时候他才开始认认真真地端详起小恋人这对猫耳朵，它们此时有点微微颤抖，表明了它们的主人此刻有多害羞。虽说猫耳上的绒毛是白色的，但内里一整个都是嫩粉嫩粉的，跟小田切脸红的样子衬得很，佐贺野忽然觉得这个样子似乎也没什么坏处。

猫耳朵毛茸茸的触感既新奇又可爱，佐贺野功太忍不住摸了又摸，小田切龙有些难耐地扭了扭腰，咬了咬下唇，埋怨着佐贺野：“别摸了……”佐贺野闻言只好低下头去用亲吻去安抚怀里的躁动不安的恋人。

可能因为还不太能自主控制这新长出来的猫耳猫尾，沉浸在唇舌交缠里的小田切没有注意到自己的尾巴已经不自觉地缠绕上佐贺野的腿。佐贺野早就想摸摸小恋人这看上去手感很好的雪白尾巴了，不过刚才是碍于听过的一些猫尾巴不能乱摸猫会生气之类的话不敢上手，但现下这种情况，谁能忍住不摸啊。

佐贺野功太轻轻拉起缠在自己腿上的尾巴，一搭没一搭地抚摸着，果然很柔软手感很好。沿着尾巴一直往上摸，摸到尾巴根部时，怀里的人忽然剧烈地颤了一下，呜咽着想要推开他。

小田切龙不会说刚才被佐贺野功太摸到尾巴根部时从尾椎骨传来的酥麻感让他浑身发软，他感到自己的后穴已经淌出了不少液体，下身湿得一塌糊涂，让他羞得想推开佐贺野躲进被子里。

俩人的身体贴着那么紧，佐贺野也顿然领悟到了小田切突然害羞的原因。他放开小田切，转身去床头柜翻安全套。

突然失去了alpha的怀抱，小田切觉得自己身体干渴得要命，仅剩的一丝理智让他勉强克制地只是扯了扯佐贺野的衣角。

佐贺野将床头柜翻了遍也没找到一个安全套，想起在上次小田切发情期的时候用完了没来得及买。佐贺野无奈地挠挠头，眼下这种进退两难的情况，看来只能是后期补救了。

后穴被填满的时候，小田切终于感觉到了无上的满足，他们很少不用套，这种极少能够直接感受到对方的感觉让他双腿紧紧地夹着佐贺野的腰身，尾巴有些兴奋地一晃一晃的，抬起腰想把佐贺野的性器吞吃得更深一些。

佐贺野轻车熟路地找到小田切的敏感点，用力顶了一下，满意地听到小田切甜腻的呻吟。他想速战速决，拖得久了怕一会控制不住射在里面就麻烦了。

他温柔地用舌尖逗弄着小田切敏感的耳垂，下身也毫不停歇地用力挺动着。小田切被快感逼得眼角发红，眼里蓄满着生理性泪水，发出一连串破碎淫荡的呻吟。

佐贺野低下头含住小田切红嫩的乳尖，他感觉今天的小恋人似乎格外敏感，一点点的亲吻爱抚都会令其颤抖起来，内壁也变得更加湿润。

小田切搂着佐贺野的脖子，内壁一颤一颤地，带着哭腔的喘息着射在了佐贺野的手上。

佐贺野被小田切突然的高潮夹得差点也要射了出来，他试图抽出来射在外面，但小田切湿热的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，丝毫不想让他出去一点。

小田切也感受到了佐贺野的意图，对alpha强烈的依赖和omega的本能让他抽抽噎噎地哭着求佐贺野不要拔出去，“不要……不要出去……就在里面……”

佐贺野明显高估了自己的自制力，当奶香的omega信息素气味将整间卧室覆盖 ，身下的恋人顶着粉白的猫耳，眼睛红红地哭着求他不要拔出去时，他确实没办法控制了。

他狠狠地抽动了十几下，射在了小田切的身体里。浊白的液体顺着小田切的腿根流下，沾湿了他的尾巴，滴滴答答地落在了床单上。


	3. 变成猫了？！    后续

话说自小田切龙长出猫耳猫尾的两个星期过后，他的猫耳猫尾依然没有消失，而且他的身体还出现了异样——他变得嗜睡、食欲变差、甚至有时吃着吃着饭就感到恶心想吐。小田切龙的合法alpha佐贺野功太也发现这些异常。佐贺野慌了，不会就是上次那一次就导致怀了吧？明明事后也有督促龙吃避孕药，难道买到假冒伪劣的药了？明天就去查那家药店的营业资质！（佐贺野你的重点跑偏了哈。）

虽说如此，眼下小田切还长着猫耳尾巴的这种情况也没有办法带他去医院检查，小田切这副样子怕是还没检查出有没有怀上，就被送到非正常人类研究中心了。于是，佐贺野趁着夜色又戴上帽子口罩，连夜跑了几家药店买了不少早孕试纸回来。

但非常奇怪的是，怎么测都没有测出小田切龙是怀孕了，俩人百思不得其解，最后某一天在电视上的科普节目看到关于猫咪假孕的说法俩人才恍然大悟，当然这也是后话了。

虽然试纸没有测出小田切龙怀孕了，但这些类似怀孕的症状在他的身体只增不减。小田切龙开始变得有些黏人，早上迷迷糊糊醒来的时候总喜欢黏着佐贺野功太不让他起床，一番亲亲抱抱后又突然拉下脸，然后钻回被子说要睡回笼觉。

对于小田切龙来说，这种心理上的忽冷忽热患得患失其实也还没什么，但是那些无法忽视的身体变化让他真的很苦恼。平坦的小腹有微微隆起的弧度，看上去像吃胖了，可腰和四肢分明还是非常纤瘦的。胸总是有些涨涨的感觉，乳头也变得更加敏感。他开始频繁地从佐贺野功太的衣柜里拿衣服穿，因为佐贺野的衣服要宽大一些，各种方面来说都会让他舒服些。

佐贺野功太倒是有几分欣慰，长了猫耳猫尾的小田切龙比以前更好懂了，不开心的时候耳朵会耷拉下来尾巴也无精打采，开心的时候即使脸上刻意不表现出来，尾巴也会一晃一晃的，有时还会来勾他的腿，勾得他旌心荡漾。


End file.
